


One-Sided Attraction

by mcdannolover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex and Michelle Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Ask out/Asking out, Attraction, Behind the Scenes, Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Gyms, Kissing, Love Confessions, On Set, One-Sided Attraction, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Talking, Workout/Workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mcdannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Michelle realizes her attraction to Alex, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*Michelle Borth was doing her





	One-Sided Attraction

*Summary: Michelle realizes her attraction to Alex, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Michelle Borth was doing her workout on Hawaii Five-O, She wanted to be at her best, during the upcoming season. Cause, She wanted to make her fans, & everyone happy in the process.

She was also watching her co-star, Alex O’Loughlin, doing the same thing, but shirtless. She realized that she is falling for her friend, & there is nothing that she could do about it.

**“Oh God, He is ** _so_** gorgeous, I **_could watch_** him do this all day long”**, She thought to herself, As she was doing leg presses, & she watched him do dumbbells to strengthen his srms, so he can do the stunts that involve his upper body.

She decided to make her move, or lose him forever. The Beautiful Woman was gonna make sure that everything goes perfect, & right, as she plans in her mind. When it was break time, she went to him, so they can talk.

“What’s going on, Michelle ?”, The Hunky Man asked, as he wiped down his chest. “I realized that I have feelings for you, I am in love with you”, She said softly, as she confessed her feelings for him. Alex smiled, & kissed her, as they were experiencing their first date kiss.

“I have feelings for you too, & I am in love with you too”, He said with a bigger smile, The Couple shared another kiss. Then, The **_Hawaii Five-O_** Star asked her this, “Would you like to go out on a date with me ?”, She nodded, & said, “Yes, I would”, & they went back to finish the day, She was glad that it wasn’t an one-sided attraction.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
